Prankcall!
by Argentum.Alae
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are bored... so what do they do? PRANKCALL!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys.. I was bored so.. I decided to write this! I know that demigods arent supposed to have phones, blablabla, but... yeea. Review n enjoy!**

Percy and Annabeth were sitting infront of Thalia's exTree. They had finished their activities for the day and now they're very bored.

"So.. What do you wanna do now?" Percy asked.

"I dont know... Maybe we could do some archery.. You need to work on it _a lot._" Annabeth answered.

"We already did archery for like what, 2 hours already!" Percy argued.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Annabeth challenged.

"Uhh... YES!" Percy said suddenly.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "And what would that be Seaweed Brain?"

"Let's prankcall people!" Percy said, over-excitedly.

"Okaaaay... I guess we could do that." Annabeth said.

"YESS!" Percy said, jumping and punching the air."Come on! Lets get your phone!"

Annabeth sighed."This should be... interesting."

They both went to Annabeth's cabin and got her phone. Then they went back out again, and sat under Thalia's exTree.

"So... who should we call first?" Annabeth asked.

"Hmmm... Oh! We could call Nico and say that it's from Thalia! I know he's into her!" Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and smiled. "Here, give me the phone. I'm gonna talk."

Percy grinned while Annabeth dialled. "What should I say?" Annabeth asked.

"Confess too him! Well, I mean, pretend that you're Thalia and say that you love him!" Percy said with an evil glint in his eyes. "I cant wait to hear his reaction!"

Annabeth smiled, unactivated her caller's ID, pressed the call button, and activated the loudspeaker so that Percy can hear it too. Beep... beep.. beeep...

"Hello?" Nico said.

Percy grinned from ear to ear.

"Hey Nico.. It's Thalia." Annabeth said, lowering her voice a little so she sounds like Thalia.

"Oh! Hey Thals. What's up?"

"Umm.. Nico.. I.."

"Yea? What?" Nico asked.

"I...I like you Nico..." Annabeth said in perfect imitation of Thalia's voice.

Silence followed. Annabeth looked at Percy. Percy placed a finger and shook his head. Annabeth nodded. They waited for like what feels an eternity. Then finally...

"Uhh.. I-I.. I like y-you to Thals.." Nico finally said, stuttering.

Percy clamped his hands over his mouth to muffle his laugh. He could just imagine Nico's expretion.

Annabeth smiled. "Okay.. see ya around Nico..." She said, still in Thalia's voice.

"Y-y-yeea.. B-bye..." Nico said, still stuttering madly.

Annabeth quickly hung up before Percy could laugh out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAA...! That was awesome!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yea.."Annabeth said, trying to stop laughing."Ahaha.. It was."

"So.. Now who do we call?" Percy asked.

"Hmm.. How 'bout... Clarisse!" Annabeth suggested.

"Dangerous.. But that'll be awesome!"

"Okay! So what so you wanna say?" Annabeth asked.

"Let's pretend we're the Pizza man! And.. well.. I dont know.. Let's just make things up along the way!" Percy said. "I'll talk this time."

Annabeth handed the phone to Percy. He grinned while he dialled and pressed the call button. Beep.. Beep.. Beep..

"Who are you?" Clarisse asked.

Percy grinned. "It's the awesome Pizza maan!" He exclaimed, making his voice really low.

"W-WHAT? I didnt order Pizza!"

"Yes you did Mizz Clarisse! You ordered 5 boxes of Super Large pepperonie pizza!" Percy yelled into the phone.

Annabeth looked at him questioningly.

Then they heard Chris's voice in the background,"Wow Clarisse.. I didnt know you eat that much."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and tried really hard not to laugh. They can imagine Clarisse going tomato red.

"I-I didnt order pizza!" They heard her say to Chris.

"It's okay Clarisse, I'm not saying it's bad or anything." Chris said.

"I DIDNT ORDER A FREAKIN PIZZAA!" she yelled. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

Percy and Annabeth couldnt hold it any longer. They hung up and laughed really hard, rolling on the ground.

They ended up lying side-ways, facing each other.

"That was.. fun." Annabeth said, smiling.

"Yea.. It really was." Percy said. He leaned in and kissed Annabeth softly on the lips.

When they pulled back, they heard someone stomping up the hill behind them. They both sat up and looked down-hill. Both of their eyes went wide at what they saw.

Clarisse was stomping furiously, making her way towards them, holding maimer. She looked really red. Chris was running behind her, trying to catch up. "Clarisse! Stop! They were only joking around! Clarisseee!" he said.

"Oh no. We're dead." Annabeth said.

Percy and Annabeth quickly stood up and ran towards the Camp Woods.

"Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys.. sorry for the long wait... so here it is! Btw, thank you for the reivews... TheGrayeEyedWiseOne, the solo person, TeeHee, Malwasheree, Wisegirl101, CaseyMarieCarter, randomdude. Sorry if I 4got to mention ur name. So yea, enjoy n review!**

Percy was lying down on his bed, one of his eyes looks like a dark blue-purple tennis ball, thanks to Clarisse. Annabeth was sitting on a bench beside his bed, healthy and well. Clarisse had given her mercy.

"I can't believe she actually punch me! That crazy war-freak!" Percy exclaimed, for the hundreth time.

"Well, we were quite mean I guess. I mean we embarassed her infront of Chris." Annabeth said with a sigh.

Percy scoffed and muttered,"Easy for you to say. You didn't get beat up."

Annabeth took the damp cloth in her hand and placed it over Percy's tennis ball eye. He groaned.

"I _will _get my revenge." Percy said.

"Sure. But now we've got to get this eye back to normal." Annabeth said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Finally!_", Percy said to Annabeth. "Your face is not blury."

Annabeth smiled with relief. "Good."

After a week of staying in bed (because he couldn't walk and see straight) and getting treated by some Apollo campers and Annabeth, Percy felt much better. And now that he can see normally again, he was going to get his revenge.

"I'm going to plan the ultimate prankcall!" Percy exclaimed, his face smug.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Seaweed brain, I think you should stop the prankcalling thing. I mean, you don't want to get beat up again right?"

"But I have to get my revenge!" Percy said to Annabeth with pleading eyes. "I _have _to! And you _have _to help me!"

Annabeth just sighed. _One more prankcall wouldn't hurt, I guess_, she thought.

Well she was wrong.

**AN: I know, short chapter, sorry. I need to think of a good prankcall idea first. Yea, I haven't got one yet. I've been so busy! I've got loads of HW from school. Sucks, I know. So yea. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for quite a long time. Been so busy! So yea, read, REVIEW, n enjoy!**

Percy and Annabeth sat across from each other on Percy's bed. They were discussing their Prankcall plan...

"So, you're ready right? You know what to do?" Percy asked Annabeth, his eyes wild with excitement.

Annabeth sighed. "Yes Percy, we've been through this like 10 times already. Let's just get it over with."

"Okay, okay. Just making sure." Percy said. "Let's get into position!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grabbed Percy's phone. "We used my phone last time and _she_ knows my number so we're using your phone okay?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay!" Percy said. "THIS. WILL. BE. AWESOME."

Annabeth dialed, turned on the loudspeaker, and handed the phone to Percy. Beep... Beep... Beep...

"Who is this?" Clarisse's voice blared out of the phone.

Percy grinned and made his voice a bit lower, to match Chris's. "It's Chris! Hey Clarisse, how are you?"

"OH! Umm, hi Chris! I'm fine, thanks. How bout you? How's school?" Clarisse asked. You see, it's the middle of the year and Chris went to an all-boys school. Clarisse is a year round camper though.

"Oh, it's exciting. But not as exciting as camp, ofcourse."

"That's great!"

"Yea," Chris, or PERCY, said. "It is. I just have 1 problem here. No actually, make that 2."

"What's wrong?"

"1st, you're not here with me," Clarisse went red at this, "and 2nd, there's this horrible bully at school. He always beats me up and gets me in trouble. I know, I can knock him out in 5 seconds flat but I don't want to draw attention to myself! So I try to avoid him, but he just keeps coming!" Percy said, imitating Chris's voice perfectly (he had lessons from Tyson).

"Argh! That jerk! I _will_ kill him!" Clarisse yelled furiously.

Percy smiled at Annabeth. "I don't think that's a good idea Clarisse... What if someone found out about us? About demigods?" Percy asked.

"Oh they won't find out! They're not that smart! We're just gonna teach them a lesson!"

"Umm.. oh alright Clarisse." Chris, a.k.a. Percy, said.

Clarisse grinned. "Wicked awesome! I'll come over to your boarding school tomorrow, okay?"

"Huh? NO! I mean, yes, but not tomorrow. We need to plan this out first."

"Yea! That's why I want to come to your place tomorrow! So we can plan it out!" Clarisse said.

"No, I mean, it's not that easy! It's an all-boys school, Clarisse. You cant just come barging in, you know?"

"Oh..." Clarisse said, sounding hurt. "Yea... sorry to disturb you..."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and looked at Percy. She gave him a questioning look that said, _Clarisse La Rue? SORRY? Seriously?_

Percy just grinned back at her.

"Chris? You still there?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh, yea, sorry. I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Clarisse. I mean, I think we should discuss our plan by phone, so the bully won't be suspicious."

"Right. Ofcourse. Yea... okay... I'll call you back later... Gotta, um, do sword-fight practice. Bye Chris!" Clarisse said hurriedly, still sounding kind of hurt.

"Okay, by-" BEEP! Clarisse hung up.

Percy looked at the phone, then at Annabeth. Then he suddenly laughed. Annabeth looked amused and joined him. They laughed and laughed. "I can't—hahahaa—believe—hahahaha!—it! Clarisse said _sorry_! Bahaahhahaahhaahahaaaaaaa!"

"Yea! HEY! It's Clarisse!" Percy said, pointing out the window.

Annabeth looked at where Percy was pointing. And there Clarisse was, walking (or stomping) towards the training ground. Though her hair was in her face, they still could see her tomato red face.

"Wow, Clarisse's really upset!" Annabeth said.

Percy nodded. "No kidding."

Clarisse suddenly stopped in her tracks and turned her heads towards Percy's window.

"Uh oh." Percy muttered. He quickly grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. He didn't stop until he felt that Clarisse's gaze had moved from him. When he moved back, Clarisse sneered at them. "Crazy lovebirds!"

Percy shot her a look and dragged Annabeth to a spot where they can't be seen through the window.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do. Clarisse was suspicious and she could've came in and chopped our heads off, so yea." Percy said to Annabeth.

"Mmmhhhmmmm, yea no problem." Annabeth said, looking a bit dazed.

Percy grinned. "Hey look! Clarisse's back! Let's do it again!"

Annabeth snapped to attention and rolled her eyes. "Yea, very funny Seaweed-brain."

Percy smiled an evil smile. "Part one of the mission completed. Now, for part two..."

**AN: So, how was it? Yea, it was kinda boring, i know. I dont have any awesome ideas! I NEED IDEAS! Review please!**


End file.
